wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Engineering
left Engineering is a primary profession. Engineers may learn to craft trinkets such as Goblin Jumper Cables and transporters and devices like the Field Repair Bot 74A in addition to: explosives, fireworks, guns, scopes, ammo, mechanical pets and select recipes. Engineering devices are rarely sold by vendors or found as loot. Unlike other crafting professions, many engineering items require the Engineering skill to use or equip. Some items crafted by specialized engineers also require specialization in the same area of engineering to use. There is little demand to buy or sell these types of items because the consumers are usually engineers capable of crafting these items for themselves. All classes benefit from the variety of useful (and sometimes unpredictable) effects that Engineering provides such as: supplemental damage from explosives and mechanical guardian pets, increased resistances from trinkets and much more. Engineering is the only profession that can craft guns, scopes and ammo which is especially handy for Hunters. Many engineering items worn in armor slots are cloth armor which can also be used by: Mages, Warlocks and Priests. Consumable devices such as: dynamite and grenades provide ranged attacks which can be very beneficial in Paladin tactics. =Engineering Training= Apprentice Engineers begin with schematics for: Crafted Light Shot, Rough Blasting Powder and Rough Dynamite. Additional schematics can be learned from Engineering trainers or by using schematics purchased from vendors, found as loot or given as quest rewards. The Engineering Schematics table summarizes what level and skill is required to advance to the next proficiency. Engineers use a variety of tools to ply their trade: Blacksmith Hammer, Arclight Spanner and Gyromatic Micro-Adjustor. Final assembly and the manufacture of parts may also require the use of an anvil. Parts and supplies can sometimes be purchased from vendors or found as loot from mobs, containers or while fishing from Floating Wreckage or in Venture Company crates. Components such as Fused Wiring can only be found as loot from mobs or from expended Engineering devices such as target dummies. Mining is often used in engineering to gather many of the materials (metals, stones and gems) needed to craft parts or as supplies making it a popular choice as an additional primary profession. Items crafted or gathered by other professions are also required for some schematics. Engineering Quests Flash Bomb: After Completeing the "Pearl Diving" Quest (Obtained at level 30) in Badlands, Engineers with levels of 185 and above can learn this schematic, which requires blue pearls obtained from giant clams in the Vile Reef, In StrangleThorn Vale. Causes all beasts in a 5 yard radius to flee for 10 seconds. http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=4852 Tranquil Mechanical Yeti: After Completeing the "Are We There Yeti?" Quest line in Winterspring (Obtained at level 52) you may learn this schematic if you have atleast 250 in Engineering. The Yeti is a non-combat, small pet. Let me also inform Alliance players that the Ice Thistle E'Ko is only obtained using a Horde item called the Cache of Mau'ari, a reward from the follow-up quest to Luck Be With You (Obtained at level 55) http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=21277 Snake Burst Firework: After Completing the Zapped Giants and the water elementals quests from the goblin at the docks in Feralas, which has a boat that leads to Feathermoon Stronghold, he'll have engineering supplies to sell. Including this nice schematic for fireworks: http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=19027 Engineering Specialization left|frame|[[Gnome Engineering]] left|frame|[[Goblin Engineering]] Engineers may chose to specialize in either Gnome Engineering or Goblin Engineering upon reaching level 30 and attaining 200 skill. Specialization is optional and does not require Artisan proficiency. Specialization cannot be changed later without abandoning Engineering altogether and relearning it from the beginning. Some Engineering items can only be crafted with specialization in Gnome Engineering or Goblin Engineering. However, some of these items may be traded and do not require Engineering specialization to use. Gnome Engineering Items The table below summarizes which Gnome Engineering manufactured items can be traded and whether specialization is required to use. Goblin Engineering Items The table below summarizes which Goblin Engineering manufactured items can be traded and whether specialization is required to use. =Gnome Racial Bonus= ]] Gnomes have a racial trait of +15 skill bonus to Engineering. Gnomes who train Engineering as a primary profession begin with 16 skill and may progress up to 315 skill. There are no schematics that require greater than 300 skill to learn. However, Gnome Engineers with sufficient skill are able to operate some engineering devices with greater effectiveness and at earlier levels. Some mechanical guardian pets such as: the various Mechanical Dragonlings and the Gnomish Battle Chicken, base their effective level on engineering skill, using the formula: (Engineering skill level)/5. A level 35 Gnome engineer with 315 skill could summon a level 63 Mechanical Dragonling or Gnomish Battle Chicken (if specialized in Gnome Engineering). Some engineering items such as: the Gnomish Mind Control Cap and Hi-Explosive Bomb require greater than 225 skill, the proficiency cap for Expert which cannot be raised to Artisan prior to level 35. However, a level 20 Gnome engineer with 240 skill could use such items in Battlegrounds restricted to levels 20-29 rather than 30-39 for other races. =Useful Links= http://forums-en.wow-europe.com/thread.aspx?fn=wow-tradeskills-en&t=35916&p=1&tmp=1#post35916 Tinker's Engineering Guide http://forums-en.wow-europe.com/thread.aspx?fn=wow-tradeskills-en&t=40545&p=1&tmp=1#post40551 Engineering Powerlevelling Guide ---- Category:Professions Category:Engineering